Mother and Child
| name = Mother and Child | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 4 | ep_num = 10 | code = 34 | writer = | originaldate = 2010 | stardate = 54956.4 | year = 2378 | prev = That Kind of Day | next = Family Affair }} Summary The escorts a hospital ship on a mission to stop a flu outbreak, and stumble upon a secret the Orion Syndicate doesn't want them to know about. Log Entries :Captain’s Personal log, Stardate 54956.4: It's hard to believe that it's finally come around: Today is my daughter's first birthday. Tiana has been a highlight of this ship. She is getting around on her own pretty good now. Because she can walk, we've had to implement extra precautions. :Captain’s log, Stardate 54969.3: ''Comfort s mission was successful, and Effingham has taken over as her escort. Meanwhile, we have activated our cloak and remained in orbit around Salva II, assuming that the Orion Syndicate does not wish for us to know the truth about our latest passenger.'' Memorable quotes :"I never joke about medical matters" :: — Dr. Bratney, discussing a crew member's checkup results. :"I'm sorry I had to call you back, Commander; however, I want to make sure this checkup is accurate." :"Good. The last thing I want to do is court-martial you for malpractice." :: — Dr. Bratney and Jaimie Petrelli :"They haven't made a starship yet that can travel faster than the speed of scuttlebutt." :: — Reinette Hernandez :"I've analyzed the long range sensor data from ''Effingham, along with sensor arrays in our sector. It appears that the bogey we encountered this morning and the one Effingham is tracking are one and the same. They have managed to evade any ability to get a good visual." :"''They must not have been able to afford a cloaking device.” :: — Sarah Allison and Patrick Ingrum :"Damn warbug. “Target engines and weapons. Full spread on the phasers. I want them alive." :: — Patrick Ingrum, after the bogey was visually identified. :"This is a hospital, not an orphanage. We need as much free space as possible, so if he's okay, I need him out of here as soon as possible." :: — Dr. Jason Fleming, on an boy without parents. :"Starfleet's budget must really be tight when their security officers are literally wearing pajamas." :"Shut up. I'm not the security officer, I'm their boss. It just so happens that you woke me up." :: — Baldwin prisoner and Patrick Ingrum :"Maybe I can tell you what he's not saying," :: — Sarah Allison :"Have you ever heard of a fetal transfer?" :"Of course. It was a revolution in medicine that made the debate over terminating a pregnancy obsolete. The doctor that successfully performed the first fetal transfer won two Nobel Prizes." :: — Dr. Bratney and Patrick Ingrum :"If you should engage us, we will offer no quarter." :[The hostile vessel fires on ''Baldwin]'' :"Shields at ninety-two percent." :"Don't say I didn't warn them. Fire at will." :: — Patrick Ingrum and Donna Belding Notes *As the story is literally about a reunion of Mother and Child, the title is a reference to the song " ." *Much of this story was based upon the "surrogate pregnancy" concept used in DS9 to accommodate 's pregnancy. *The scene in which Patrick encounters an escaped prisoner in his pajamas is a tip of the hat to episode " ." Unfortunately, I was not able to accommodate a reference. References Bratney, Neil; ; ; fetal transfer; Ingrum, Patrick; Ingrum, Tiana; Petrelli, Jaimie; Petrelli, Joshua External links *Mother and Child Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 34